A climate controlled transport unit (CCTU) is generally used to control an environmental condition and includes an environmental-control system and a compartment. Exemplary CCTUs can include, for example, a climate controlled container (e.g., a climate controlled container on a flat car, a climate controlled intermodal container, etc.), a climate controlled truck, a climate controlled box car, an auxiliary power unit (APU), an external combustion device, a climate controlled bus, a climate controlled railway car, etc. The compartment can take the form of multiple compartments or have multiple zones. In some embodiments, the CCTU can include one or more of a refrigeration system, a heating system, a humidity system, and an air-quality system. In some embodiments, the CCTU can include one or more of a refrigeration system, a heating system, a humidity system, and an air-quality system. In some embodiments, the CCTU can include a heating, ventilating, air conditioning, and refrigeration (HVACR) system.